


Redolent

by FridayKnights



Category: One Piece
Genre: Armpit Kink, Cunnilingus, Light BDSM, M/M, Scent Kink, Trans!Zoro, slight body worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridayKnights/pseuds/FridayKnights
Summary: Sanji loves the way Zoro smells after working out and decides to show him.





	Redolent

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my boyfriend, which is the only excuse I’m going to give.. I’m not sorry.

It wasn’t a surprise to Zoro to find out Sanji had a few weird kinks up his sleeve that he’d been wanting to try out. They’d been having sex on a semi-regular basis, depending on how often they docked on an island and could be alone together for a period of time. There weren’t any feelings attached, at least Zoro knew there weren’t any on Sanji’s end. It started off as a drunken one night stand after Zoro needed help back to the Merry due to a long night of drinking (and totally not because he was a directionless idiot). Sanji had helped him back, a little tipsy off wine himself, and it just happened.

The casual sex, they found, kept them both sane and happy. It was common for pirates who spent long voyages out on sea to become sexually frustrated, and it was even more common for crew members to get each other off to release some tension. It caused people to step outside of their comfort zones since most pirates were men who didn’t usually bed other men, like in Sanji’s case.

Zoro, though, didn’t quite fall into that category. Under any other circumstance he still would have chose Sanji as a partner. His strong legs and even stronger hips.. a shiver ran down his spine simply at the thought.

The sun was setting but it was still fairly hot outside. Zoro was working out on the deck of the Merry, sweat sticking to his shirt and pants. There was a healthy burn spreading through his muscles as he did his last set of one finger push ups. He’d been going at it all day, mostly out of boredom and the fact that he was the one watching the ship. Working out also helped him when he was horny and too lazy to jerk off, like right now. but as he caught a of glimpse of Sanji walking back to the ship with his shirt three buttons open all of his hard work went right out the window, he was painfully horny again.

Sanji boarded the ship and briskly made his was by Zoro, he glanced in the moss head’s direction but made his way towards the kitchen to put supplies away. There brief eye contact was Sanji saying _follow me_ and Zoro didn’t hesitate. Nami and Robin were still in town, Usopp was napping with Chopper and Luffy was somewhere wreaking havoc. They could have the kitchen to themselves.

“Should I shower first?” Zoro said after entering the kitchen. He walked into Sanji’s personal space to see his reaction.

The cook turned and shook his head no, which was a surprise, but Zoro really wasn’t in the mood to complain. Suddenly, a thin nose was pressed against his neck. Sanji was.. sniffing him? No, a more accurate description was that Sanji was deeply inhaling Zoro’s post-workout scent. The mixture of sweat, steel and something sweet filled the cooks senses. Their proximity was intoxicating, and Zoro couldn’t help but lean into the cook’s touch. Sanji’s tongue was next, running its course against Zoro’s neck and across his sharp jaw.

“Take your shirt off.” Sanji demanded, his voice thick with lust. He pulled back and licked his lips as he eyed Zoro like a vulture. His intense stare made Zoro shiver, he obeyed quickly and peeled the white shirt from his sweat slicked skin.

“Arms up.”

“Why?”

“Just do it, marimo. Don’t make me tie them up.”

“Oh?” A playful smirk crossed his lips. “Now you wanna tie me up?”

Zoro was pushed down into a chair, sitting there painfully horny and waiting for the cook’s next request. Sanji deftly undid his tie, never breaking eye contact with the swordsman. The tie didn’t end up on the counter like Zoro expected, instead Sanji held it in his hands and commanded that Zoro lift his arms again.

Which he did, but Sanji rolled his eyes and positioned the other’s arms the way he wanted them- bent at the elbow above his head. The red silk tie bound them together at the wrists.  

“Beautiful..” Sanji said to himself as he tested the tightness of the tie. It was secure, but wouldn’t cut off any blood flow. Perfect.

“What are you trying to get at, cook?” 

“You stumble in here all sweaty and worn out-“

“I’m definitely not worn out.” 

“And your natural scent, marimo, is fucking intoxicating.”

Sanji straddled the swordsman legs, his strong thighs resting at the side of Zoro’s- which they suddenly felt weak as their lips connected in a passionate kiss. 

Zoro wanted to cuss at Sanji as he removed his lips, but suddenly they were on his neck and moving down his shoulder. They stopped on Zoro’s raised arms, and before he could say anything Sanji’s nose was pressed to his flesh, breathing in his essence with his other hand shoved inside of his dress pants. He was slowly jerking himself off as he smelled Zoro.

The fresh, aromatic scent of Zoro’s body after an intense workout was Sanji’s favorite. He couldn’t help but breath in that very scent from its source. With his lover bound at the wrist and his upper body fully open for display, Sanji took the opportunity to delve into another kink of his. His cock twitched in his hands and his gripped it tighter and took another deep breath in, the smell of Zoro’s sweat mixed with his usual scent making the hair on his arms rise in anticipation. It was useless, really, to even hold back now. He lapped open mouth kisses against sweaty skin, tasting exactly what he’d been waiting for ever since he caught a glimpse of Zoro training. 

“What are you-“

 A deep blush heated the swordsman cheeks as Sanji kissed the sensitive flesh of his underarms. His hot tongue licked a long line across his exposed skin. He hummed thoughtfully at the taste and turned his attention to Zoro’s other side.

“Oi, Sanji.. what-“

“I’m appreciating you, moss for brains, and that includes how fucking good you smell, and taste, right now.”

Zoro tried his best to keep himself from squirming under Sanji. His tongue was doing such sinful things, licking him in places he’d never dreamed of. It felt taboo, almost, for someone to be smelling him and tasting him so intently, especially when he’s covered in sweat and in need of a shower, but Sanji didn’t seem to care. Zoro looked down to see the cook jerking himself off roughly as his tongue worked its magic.

“Up.” Sanji pulled away and rose to his feet. His hand paused on his cock, it was leaking and swollen at the tip. Zoro _almost_ teased Sanji for being such a horny mess, but the cook was growing rather impatient as seconds passed.  

Zoro stood and immediately his pants were pulled down and pooled around his ankles. He stepped out from his pants and Sanji threw them off to the side, they were instantly forgotten in the dark spaces of the galley. He was instructed to sit again and Sanji pushed Zoro’s legs apart as wide as they could go. His wrists were still bound above his head as he sat there with his knees apart and Sanji’s head nuzzled between his thighs. 

“Even here, marimo, you smell fucking _delicious._ ”

Thin lips trailed against the insides of Zoro’s strong thighs. Sanji was teasing him, this he knew, and he loved every second of it. Those small kisses were nothing compared to what was about to come. Sanji, arguably, gave the best head imaginable especially when he was really into it, and right now he was having the time of his life. Zoro knew he wouldn’t last long like this.

He inhaled the scent and hummed in approval before licking Zoro’s weeping slit, the salty sweet taste was addicting on Sanji’s tongue. He pressed his nose against the small bush of green hair taking in its scent while his tongue played with Zoro’s clit. The combination was amazing, and Sanji’s hand found its way into his pants again. He was closer than he cared to admit.  


Zoro was moaning uncontrollably as Sanji sucked at his swollen clit. At that point he didn’t care if anyone heard him moan and scream, he was too caught up in the moment to do so. The cook was doing such sinful things with his tongue, licking in such a way that is drove Zoro insane. 

Blunt nails dug into the hard muscle of the swordsman's thighs as Sanji sucked at smooth, wet skin. With his nose still pressed into Zoro’s bush and his mouth kissing and sucking at his partner’s pussy, Sanji found himself embarrassingly close to his own orgasm. When Zoro finally came, so did Sanji.

He pulled back knowing exactly what his face looked like. He could feel the wetness on his lips and dripping off his chin. Zoro was staring at him with half lidded eyes and his mouth sling slightly agape. The cook simply licked his lips and smiled. Zoro tasted fucking amazing.

“What about-“

“I already did.” Sanji said with a dark blush on his cheeks. “Don’t worry about me.”

Zoro then noticed the cum on Sanji’s hand and few the drops on his black dress pants. He loved knowing the he could get Sanji off without even having to touch him. Pride swelled in Zoro’s chest and he grinned at the perverted cook. _His_ perverted cook, he added silently.  

“Don’t look so smug, asshole.”

Zoro completely ignored him and said, “That was new.”

“Did you enjoy it, at least?” 

“It’s not something I want to make a regular habit it of, but… we should do it again.”

“Good, there’s other things I want to try with you, too.” He said. “So be prepared, stupid marimo.”

 “Whatever, shitty cook. I’m gonna go take a shower.”

“Wait for me?” Sanji asked lightly, if Zoro hadn’t known any better he would have thought the cook was pleading.

It didn’t matter because Zoro couldn’t say no to him even if he wanted to. He smiled to himself as he turned around and headed towards the door.

“Don’t make me wait long, idiot.”

Sanji picked up the scattered clothes and fixed the kitchen back to normal before following Zoro out of the galley.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, jerk.”


End file.
